First Impressions
by lolkittie64
Summary: Hoshi Kanatou is a girl from the rural parts of Japan. When her father gets a new job at Seiyo Academy, she has to go with him to live a life in the city and go to school, territories she had never encoutered before. What happens when a country girl that has only ever been home-schooled meets city life and school? Can she make the good first impressions she needs?
1. Chapter 1: A New School, A New Life

I'm sitting in a plane, staring at the clouds, wishing I was back where I belonged. I miss my friends. I miss my mother. And most of all, I miss Kuni. I wonder what he's thinking right now. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him. My eyes are now filled with tears, but I wipe them away. There _had_ to be something positive about the situation. I couldn't think of anything. I did what seemed simplest: To sleep.

I heard my Dad calling me. "Hoshi? Hoshi! Wake up!" he whispered. Looking around, I could see that we were at our destination. I got up and walked to the cab that was waiting for us outside the airport. Everything was different here; The sights, the noise, the smells. There was a thick haze everywhere I walked, nothing like the clean, fresh air back home. I clambered into the cab to our new apartment.

I'm unpacking my things when I hear my Dad. He's trying to connect the TV. I smile. Dad's useless at technology stuff. He'll get someone to do it for him, no doubts about that. "Hey, Hoshi!," my dad shouts. "When do you want me to buy you your school uniform? I could buy it after I've finished assembling this stupid TV'. The smile went from my face. I had forgotten all about school. I was dreading the day I had to go. Mum had always home-schooled me, and although she was ultra-strict I still would choose home-schooling over _real_ school. And now I had to go. I hid my face in my palms. I wished I was back home. But wishes don't normally come true for me. Unfortunately.

This is officially hell. I've tossed and turned so often in the night thinking about _school_ that my hair looks like a birds' nest. They used to call me Rapunzel back at home because of my ankle length blonde hair. I can't wear it down or it'll drag along the floor. It's _very_ annoying, but I put up with it because Mum said it made me look cute. I miss her so much.

Me and Dad had to make do with second-hand uniform. We aren't devastatingly _poor_, but we're not rich either. Anyone would have to be bloody rich to purchase _these _uniforms. I brush my tangles out as best as I could, scrape my blonde hair into a high ponytail, put on my blouse and blazer and skirt and walk smartly to where Dad is. "Well well well, I see you're dressed! Very cute Hoshi. What are you going to have for breakfast?" my Dad asked me.  
"I'll make some toast", I replied. I took a look at the clock. I had an hour yet. Good. "Dad", I said indistinctly through a mouthful of toast. "How will I get to school?"  
"I'll drive you" Dad said whilst sorting out teacher stuff for his new job. I thought I might as well help him. I had plenty of time.

I took another look at the clock. It was time to leave. "C'mon Dad, let's go," I said.  
"Right behind you," Dad replied. We were in the car. When we finally arrived, I said bye to Dad as he went off to teach. I went into my classroom. Everyone was staring at me, even the teacher. Was it something on my face? "Good morning, Sensei" I said cheerfully to the teacher.  
"It's hardly morning now. You are an hour late!" the teacher informed me. I felt my face flushing red. Then I remembered. We hadn't changed the time on our clock since we were at the city. It was an hour late. "M-miss, I c-can explain!" I stammered.  
"I'll let you off since you're new, but this isn't good enough! Not a very good first impression," the teacher said sternly.  
"I'm sorry, Miss," I said quietly.

"Anyway, class, this is our new student Hoshi. She's transferred to here from a school near Hida, which is far from here. Hoshi, you can sit next to Mashiro-san." the teacher instructed. I pulled my chair out and sat down. "Hi," I said in a voice barely noticeable to a mouse. I tried to smile. "Why are you smiling? What's funny?" Mashiro said in a monotone voice. "You tell me," I replied. "This whole scenario isn't funny. Especially if you've traveled for miles and miles to go to a place where the air is polluted and the teachers don't listen. Do you think that's funny, Mashiro-san?" I asked angrily. I hadn't meant to say all that. Oh well. It looked like one less friend for me. "Rima," she corrected me with a smile. "Call me Rima." I don't always assume right.


	2. Chapter 2: Guardians, Here I Come!

**Me: Seriously?! Only ****_one_**** review so far? C'mon guys, I know you can do better than this! Keep in mind that this is my first ever fan-fiction, and I really need support! Okay, I'll do another chapter, but if I don't get support soon I might lose heart. Tell your friends, your family, ANYONE YOU KNOW. I need criticism and advice and ideas! Please?**

I'm fingering my _Kawaii_ phone, thinking who to call. Nemi and Nami? I just _had _to tell them what happened at school today. We could all have a giggle about it. Or Mum? She'd want to know what the apartment was like, and she'd be very understanding about my day. I needed sympathy. Kuni? I hadn't seen him for so long. He was so sweet to me the day before I left. I'm sure he'd be understanding too. What happened at school today that was so important to tell everyone? Well...

At break, me and Rima hung out. I was so happy to have a friend in this place, even if she wasn't perfect.  
"So, your name is Hoshi?" Rima asked me. I nodded. "That's a nice name. So, do you know about the Guardians yet?" she inquired.  
"Guardians? I'm guessing that's some kind of student council." I replied. It wasn't exactly a guess. I heard the two girls behind me chattering about the Guardians, and someone called Tadase-kun, who is apparently 'super-cute'.  
"Spot on. They are students who basically care for every need of the other students. They wear special capes. The girls wear red ones, and the boys blue." I looked around. I couldn't see anyone wearing a red or blue cape except Rima.  
"So you're a Guardian?" I asked. Rima nodded.  
"Shouldn't you be at a meeting?" Rima looked shifty.  
"Well... I took time off to show you around, seeing as you're new. Tell me, do you like manga?" she asked me, her eyes wide. I had actually bought a _Bala-Balance _comic today before school because I was bored, so I said yes. Suddenly, in a puff of sparkles two face painted blobs appeared on her face; one star and one droplet. A huge grin crept onto her face. She pointed her fingers to the side and screamed "Bala-Balance!" as loud as she could. Everyone nearby stared and then laughed. I heard lots of them saying, "That's our Rima-chan!"Now, the paint was gone and instead of insanely happy she looked annoyed. She whispered something to the air next to her. Was she going mad?  
"Um, Rima? Who are you talking to?" I asked, a little nervously. She blushed, and muttered, "Come with me".

I followed Rima obediently. We soon came to a beautiful glass building, with a flower garden in front. I saw five people sitting around an ornate table, looking at us with smiles. They all were wearing capes. I followed Rima past the flower garden and into the dome.  
"Rima! What kept you?" a pleasant looking blonde boy asked her.  
"I was showing the new girl around. She's in our class, Nagi."ha  
"So she is. So, why have you brought her here, Rima-chan?" asked a boy with long, long purple hair. If it wasn't for his clothes I would have easily mistaken him for a girl.  
"I think we should tell her about the Guardians," Rima announced.  
"But, Rima-_chi_, haven't you already told her about us? You _were _meant to show her around," pouted a short brunette with red bows in her hair.  
"I mean the _truth_ about the Guardians," Rima said. They all suddenly looked serious, especially one pink haired girl in the corner. "How they became Guardians."

"But why?" asked the pink haired girl. "Just because she's new doesn't mean she has to know things others don't." I kept quiet.  
"She saw me Chara Change with Kusukusu" Rima persisted.  
"So?" answered the pink haired girl.  
"_And _she saw me talking to Kusukusu, as well." Rima argued.  
"So?" repeated the pink haired girl.  
"_And_ Kusukusu detected a potential Guardian Character. And you know what that means..." Rima concluded.  
My head was spinning with all the information.  
"I think the poor girl needs an explanation. What's your name?" the blonde haired boy asked me. I had been left out of things so much during this I was surprised he was talking to me. "Hoshi Kanatou," I answered him.  
"Okay, we'll introduce ourselves too. I'm Tadase Hotori, the King of the Guardians" he said.  
"Aah! So _you're _the famous Tadase-kun everyone's talking about then," I said with satisfaction. That was one puzzle solved. He blushed, and continued on.  
"I see you've already met Mashiro-san,the Queen," he said. At this, Rima nodded. "This is Nagihiko Fujisaki, The Jack." The purple haired boy smiled. "This is Yaya Yuiki, The Ace." The brunette grinned and bowed.  
"Hi there, Hoshi-chi!" she greeted me in her baby voice.  
"And finally, this is Hinamori Amu, the Joker." The pink haired girl tried to look unimpressed, something a fangirl might call 'cool and spicy', but gave up and smiled.

"So, now that you know everyone, time for an explanation," Tadase-kun said. He took a deep breath. "Okay, this might sound weird, but here goes: Every child has an egg in their soul; the egg of their hearts; their would be selves. It's basically an unaccomplished dream. If a child loses sight of their dream, it fades to black and is burdened with an X. We call these X eggs. On the contrary, if a hearts' egg realises their dream and makes a promise to fulfill it, then it hatches and a tiny you comes out. This 'tiny you' is called a Guardian Character, and only people who bear them can see them." Tadase paused to smile. "We Guardians all have them. That's what makes a Guardian. If you have a Guardian Character, you're usually going to be a Guardian. Kusukusu detected a potential Guardian Character about you. So, maybe..." I knew what he would say next.  
"So, am I going to be a Guardian then?" I asked. Tadase-kun looked poker-faced.  
"Usually, in these circumstances, no." He saw my face fall. I so wanted to be a Guardian! I could take time off lessons to go to meetings, I'd get a cool cape, but the thing that excited me the most was I would get to make friends! Maybe this could be the best first impression ever!  
"But I do have good news for you. Yaya is leaving Seiyo Academy at the end of the week, as she has a scholarship at a stage school,so you'll get to be Guardian after all!" I felt bad for Yaya, but I couldn't help smiling. I stopped myself.  
"Oh, Yaya, I'm so sorry" I said softly.  
"Don't feel bad for me, Hoshi-chi! I'm looking forward to stage school! Plus, I'll still get to hang out with you guys after school!" Yaya pointed out positively. I laughed. Everything was going to be alright after all.

You can see why I had to call someone.


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

**Hi there! Hooray! Someone else has given me a review! (it was more of a question though :S) Keep sending those reviews in, and any ideas. Don't be shy. I had a look at my traffic graph and I'm getting some views and visitors now. Yay! Keep reading y'all.**

I had been invited to the Royal Garden. It was a pretty big deal, judging by the amount of commotion that stirred as soon as Yaya handed it to me. Everyone in my class gathered round me to see me open it. Not just every _girl_ in my class. Yes, I mean the boys too. Pretty rare, but that's nothing. Even the _teacher_ craned in to take a look. You could see I was pretty under pressure here. The very _letter_ was grand, what with its wax seal and creamy paper. But when I opened the letter it was straight to the point; 'Dear Kanatou-san, come to the Royal Garden atbreak. We need to sort out some stuff with you being a Guardian and all. Sincerely, Hotori-kun.' I didn't let the small crowd read my letter. I wanted it to be a surprise.

At break, I trudged up to the Royal Garden. I saw the same five people there, sipping their tea and eating their cookies. But there was someone else there too. I ran up to get a better look. He wore a light blue shirt with cream trousers that matched his hair. He was a lot older than the Guardians, but not ancient. When I got there, Nagihiko-kun greeted me with a choc chip cookie. He tossed his purple hair and smiled. I felt myself blush for no reason at all.  
"Hey, Hoshi-chi! Try this green tea Nagi made! It's sooo good!" Yaya blurted.  
"In a minute, Yaya" I replied calmly. I turned to the man. "Who are you?" I asked.  
"I go under many names," the man replied with dreamy look in his eyes. "I am the Caretaker of the Planetarium, the Founding King, a Former Guardian - but you can call me Tsukasa." I nodded.  
"So, why am I here? What do we have to sort out?" I asked. Rima and Amu exchanged glances.  
"Well, first of all, you'll need your cape," Tadase-kun started. "So here it is." Rima and Amu dashed off, and came back with a red cape. "You can't wear it until you are a Guardian, but keep it for now." Tadase-kun told me.  
"Cool!" I whispered. But then I noticed. "Why isn't Hinamori-san wearing one?" I asked. Everyone looked a bit shifty.  
"Well..." started Hinamori, blushing.  
"Amu-chi doesn't like the cape. She doesn't think it suits her style." Yaya sniffed, obviously thinking different.  
"Right. And the _other_ thing we wanted to talk to you about was your Guardian Character." Nagihiko-kun said with a comforting smile. "I know it hasn't been born yet, but even so. Who do you want to be, Hoshi-san?" he asked. The question took me be surprise. Who did I want to be?  
"I-I'm not quite s-sure," I managed to stammer. Nagihiko laughed that adorable laugh of his. I diverted my eyes. "I think I just want to fit in," I mumbled, embarrassed.  
"It's okay. We won't pressure you. We just wanted to know." Tsukasa smiled. The bell for the end of break sounded. I snapped to attention, and ran off to class. I forgot to wait for Rima. I had a feeling of dread in my stomach. Everything seemed alright, but inside I felt awful. I couldn't concentrate in class, and got shouted at by the teacher. I just let it wash over me. It was nearly the end of the day.

Rima caught with me after school.  
"What's wrong, Hoshi?" she said, curious.  
"Nothing," I mumbled. How could I tell her if I didn't even know myself? Maybe I did know, deep down, but I was to scared to admit it. Rima wasn't stupid. She knew something was up. But she said no more about it, and drifted off to her mum's car. I lay in bed that night. There was a lot to think about. Being a guardian, having a chara, fitting in. But the worst thing was being away from my family and friends. Just thinking about Kuni and Nemi and Nami and Mum brought tears to my eyes. I looked through the window in my room into the night sky, wishing to go back. But wishing doesn't change anything. You have to make your own way. I slipped out of my bed and got out my phone. I dialed the number, fingers trembling. I heard the tone, but no-one picked up. I sighed. Calling Kuni would have to wait.

** Hoshi's note: **

**I can tell you'd be a little confused, readers. Well, here's the deal: Kuni is my best friend. He and I have been since before kindergarten. But I developed a crush on him over the years, and I hadn't told him. Nemi and Nami are my girlfriends, best mates, BFFs. Mum is, well, my mum. I think I have a crush on Nagihiko, although I can't be sure. The dread I had earlier? I have had a crush on Kuni for a long time, but now I think I have crush on Nagihiko, it feels like I'm being disloyal to Kuni. It's the whole Kaname-and-Yuki-and-Zero situation from Vampire Knights all over again. Also, if you thought things were already bad, everyone knows that Rima and Nagihiko are meant for each other. Talk of the school. Only people who don't know this is themselves. So yeah.**


End file.
